


it won’t be me

by condensation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, High School, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condensation/pseuds/condensation
Summary: Kyoutani’s little crush escalates Oikawa’s own self doubt and insecurities.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	it won’t be me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thread-fic I wrote today on twitter and I’m slightly proud of it (?) It’s nothing complex and it’s frustratingly short but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head.
> 
> As this is a thread-fic please don’t mind my lack of capital letters here! I normally find this type of format distressing but as it’s not a serious piece of work I feel inclined to leave this in its original format.
> 
> You can find me on twitter! [@tobiological](https://twitter.com/tobiological)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

kyoutani kentarou definitely has an unrequited crush on his senior, iwaizumi hajime.

there isn't a single doubt that kyoutani is completely enamoured with iwaizumi. 

“what a man!” he thinks to himself.

the jealousy he used to feel about the undefeated arm-wrestling champion replaced by utter awe and admiration.  his past teenage angst haunts him when he realised he had been focusing on iwaizumi’s muscular arms more than he had on his goal on beating the elder in physical feats.  internally, he acknowledges his teensy tiny crush on his upperclassman.

kyoutani begins attending volleyball practice more regularly during his second year—he even starts to come early and leaves later than usual, asking iwaizumi-senpai to teach him his serving technique.  astounded that someone is seeking his talents and not oikawa’s has hajime beaming with joy. he gives his affirmations and pats the head of his dear junior.

oikawa is waiting for hajime in the locker room, dressed and ready to go, fiddling slightly with the zipper of his jacket. t he two wing spikers stumble in, laughing at a story hajime had been telling ... too wrapped up in their jokes to notice oikawa with his head in his arms, twiddling his thumbs.

oikawa is filled with rage—barely contained rage, a silent rage that probably isn’t justified. it’s not as if he dislikes mad dog-chan, no.  that’s not it.  oikawa is merely possessive over things that belong to him.

ah. 

but iwaizumi  _doesn’t_ belong to him; there’s never been a time where the duo got to “define the relationship” as it were.

they never thought to.

what they  _are_ is a mere stolen caresses during the dead of night—and careless kisses that were never meant to amount to anything.

friends.

that’s all they were.

all they  _should’ve_ been.

on the path towards toorū’s home, he finds his hands itching to grasp hajime’s.  the hesitation is there and with no words he reels his hand into his pocket, flattening his palms against his thighs—hoping to find some heat.

no warmth can be found. he curses and in the back of his mind he knows that mad dog-chan isn’t a threat in any way.

but at the same time he wishes—oh he _longs_ —for his dear iwa-chan to smile at him as care-freely as he did with their underclassman.

_ he _ wanted to be the person who hajime reserved all his smiles for.

yes oikawa wanted it to be  _him._

but—he thinks—maybe it would never be him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos are appreciated :) <3
> 
> I’d appreciate any thoughts in the comments, if any!
> 
> Yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiological)


End file.
